The Two Worlds Cross
by lychiis.plum
Summary: I had a dream of Akatsuki no Yona, where the gang was playing spin the bottle with other girls. Hak and another girl (not Yona) had to kiss in front of Yona. But then I thought, I should incorporate Akagami no Shirayukihime. So let's see what happens when both girls meet on Valentine's Day (Feb. 14, 2016). I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Yona and her "bandit" called _The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch_ are in Clarines Kingdom. How did they get there? Well, a few hours ago, in a faraway village of the Earth tribe, Yona and her group were all asleep to the sound of the wind chimes. All were asleep except for the Princess and Hak. They both were looking at the shiny moon thinking about their friend Soo Won. Princess was lost in thought, while Hak's expression was dark with squinted eyes. Princess saw that and discretely wished to be in another world for once... because it pained her to see Hak's dark expression. Every time she saw his dark expression, she cringed and cried softly.

"What's wrong?" Hak asked.

"Nothing! I had a bug in my eyes." Princess cried while turning away. Hak and the Princess heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Yona, there's something in the near distance that's coming closer." the blue dragon, Shin-Ah informed.

"What is it?" Princess asked.

"I don't know, it's some swirly thing that's coming our way really fast."

"How much time will it take to-" As soon as Yona asked, She and the others got swiped into the mysterious portal in this Earth tribe village, and then altogether, disappeared.

* * *

Once swooped in, the night was day time. At present, the group is "casually" walking around the Kingdom. Yona remembers a voice calling out to her when she was unconscious in this Foreign Kingdom.

 _"Princess Yona, Princess Yona!"_ The voice of a female called her. Yona also remembers that the voice told her:

 _"When the time is right, you will go back to the Earth Tribe village."_

* * *

Yona is deep in thought when the Green Dragon, Jae-Ha comes landing on two feet after flying and searching for information. This is normal, because it seems like the Kingdom is in festive mode and kites and things are flying and landing everywhere. Yona quickly puts her stern, business face and asks.

"What is it? What did you find?" Jae-Ha explains how the Kingdom is preparing a celebration with red, pink and white ribbons everywhere. He also spots a castle in the far Eastern side. Hak is about to comment when Yona hears one of the merchants say to another:

"We should bring goods to the castle, I'm sure the Prince wouldn't mind letting us in. Besides, today is Valentine's day." The other merchant says.

"I don't know. You know how the King is, he's not that lenient about bringing foreign food."

"Hey! You know, it's our local food! Since it's a special day, we need to at least, be grateful for the King to let us have a day off from business." Yona ignores the rest of the conversation and makes a judgment call.

"Guys, I think what I am asking might be selfish, but I need your help: it seems like this kingdom isn't in danger, but please be aware of any signs of danger. At the same time, bring something good as a gift for the Clarines' King. We will report to the Eastern side, in front of the Castle gates. There, we will meet the King." Without refuting, everyone scatters, except for one.

"Hak? do you know what's Valentine's day?" Yona asks. Hak shrugs.

"No?! I was with you the whole time, so I heard what those merchants said." Hak sighs and walks with Yona, who is hiding her red curly hair in a beige hooded cape that Yoon sewed together. Yona continues talking.

"Well it seems like everyone coupled up in groups of two and the atmosphere feels weird." Yona and Hak look around. There are pairs everywhere as the two walk down the street. Yona feels like her cheeks are getting warm, she wanted to hold Hak's hand for comfort. But remembering that she's a Princess, and shouldn't be thinking of romantic feelings, her hand quickly pulls back. As she pulls away, a girl with apple red medium length hair that was also covered with a hood runs between Yona and Hak, making Yona's hood fall.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with bright red apple medium length hair appears as Yona's hood falls. Both girls look at one another in astonishment. The shiny red apple hair, versus the ruby red hair; both girls are silent and secretly inspecting the other's hair. When Yona realized that Hak was putting back her hood on, she looks at him in question.

"People in this kingdom are staring." Hak whispers to Yona. The other girl also puts back her hood, bows down as a sign of respect, and whispers:

"Sorry about that." And then she leaves. Yona hears that familiar voice and wants to talk to her, but ends off getting restraint from Hak.

"Don't move. There are people staring." The murmurs of the people in the kingdom stops as Hak glares at them.

"Stop Hak! I'm fine. Let's just walk." Yona and Hak start heading towards the castle. As they promenade, something catches Yona's eye.

"Hak, come! There's something I wanna get." Hak follows Yona.

"What is it?" Yona picks up a shiny silver bracelet with gold designs around every bead.

"WOW!" Yona's eyes glitter. Ha picks up the bracelet, and asks:

"Is this really that beautiful?" He analyzes the bracelet as if it's some kind of evil being. Yona grabs the bracelet out of Hak's hand and asks childishly:

"Hak, I order you to buy this for me! I want it!" Hak wants to tease a bit on Yona, but when he sees Yona's smiling at the bracelet, he couldn't do such deed. Instead, he replies back:

"Yes, Princess, I will buy this for you." In his head, he thinks: _Oh my, this is bad for me. Why does Yona always win?_

* * *

"Thank you sir!" Yona and Hak get out of that market. Yona as happy as she can be, hugs Hak and says:

"Thank you Hak! I will treasure this!" Hak suddenly feels like he couldn't breathe because of a tight hug, he instead, gives a hand gesture while Yona releases him. Yona wears the bracelet and cheerfully skips in front of Hak. Hak believes that there is a gold symbol across the bracelet, he thinks that he saw this symbol somewhere else but cannot quite remember where. He calls out to Yona:

"Princess, give me a minute. I'll be right back, stay where you are."

"Okay!" Hak rushes into the market and asks a worker:

"Hi, I was wondering, the bracelet that I just bought for my lady, there was a symbol on it. What does that represent?" The worker replies back:

"Oh! That's just a symbol of Clarines, the kingdom. We people take great pride and dignity of this kingdom."

"Thanks sir!" And Hak leaves the market. When he looks at the place where the Princess was suppose to wait for him, he can't believe that she disappeared. _Where did that lady go to now?_

* * *

In a near distance, not too far from the market, Obi, the messenger of the Second Prince, is napping in the tree. He yawns and sees a young mysterious-looking girl with her hood on. _Oh! It's probably Mistress... she did say that she was going to get some herbs at a herbal shop._ He is about to go back to sleep, when he realizes that the herbal shop is in the opposite direction. He instantly is alert; follows the young lady's path. Yona feels a presence behind her, she looks back, but nobody's there. Obi snickers while thinking _This is interesting, she has as much alertness as I do._

"Ha-" And suddenly, from behind Yona, somebody covers her mouth and drags her to a narrow street in the shades.

"Shhh! Princess, it's me, Jae-Ha" Yona breathes in a huge amount of air.

"Why-"

"Shhh! I spotted you without Hak, so I followed you, but then I saw somebody suspicious in the trees lurking around. So, I had to act now before it's too late." The green dragon says.

"Thank you! Where did you go before seeing me?"

"I was on a rooftop, enjoying the scenery... Really, this place is too beautiful from above." Yona is shocked, she can't believe that the green dragon can easily fly and land so delicately without a sound.

"So now, what are we gonna do about the tree guy lurking around?" Jae-Ha interrupts Yona's train of thoughts.

"Umm... is he still here?" Yona's asks. Jae-Ha sticks his head out, and looks around. When he spots the guy still in the trees and looking right down at Jae-Ha, Jae-Ha flinches.

"Oahh!"

"What is it?" Yona's head is about to stick out, when Jae-Ha ducks her head down. Meanwhile, Obi, who's up in the trees thinks _What is the mistress doing with that green_ _goblin! Wait! She might be under attack!_ Obi jumps down the tree and is about to fight the Green Dragon, when two other guys jump out and attacks Obi.

"What is going on?" A soldier of Clarines asks. Everything freezes into slow-mo, because the White Dragon and the Blue Dragon, with their weapons start beheading Obi. Obi ducks and swings his leg to trip the two. But only Kija falls. Shin-Ha hops and swings his sword. This time, the soldier comes into play and knocks out Shin-Ha, with a bang on his head, Shin-Ha falls. A yell breaks out and every action stops.

"Please! Stop! They are my comrades. I'm sorry for the commotion." Yona quickly apologizes. The soldier, Obi and Jae-Ha blink twice and return back to their normal stances.

"Who are you?" Both the soldier and Obi ask.

"I'm-" But Jae-Ha interrupts and grimaces as he says:

"Her name is Yona, she's the princess of Hiryuu Castle. She got lost, so I was escorting her back to the inn." The soldier clears his throat and says:

"I'm a soldier from the Clarines Kingdom, and I have a question: 'why create this commotion?'" Jae-Ha is about to speak when Yona points at Obi.

"He's the one causing a scene here, he was following me the whole time." The soldier looks at Obi, and Obi sighs while scratching his head.

"Alright! I did follow her, but you know it's cause she looks like Mistress." The solder also sighs but tells Obi:

"Mitsuhide-dono and Kiki-dono will be here any minute, I was suppose to report you back to the castle."

"Oh! Thank you." All the while, Yona and Jae-Ha help Kija and Shin-Ha get up. The soldier leaves, and Obi gets a tap on the shoulder, when he turns around he greets to the two people.

"Yo! Mister and miss! What are you guys doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Mister and miss, what are you guys doing here?" Obi asks in a-trying-to-act-cool kind of way with his arms on his head leaning near a wall. Kiki with her poker face doesn't even crack a smile one bit. Mitsuhide looks around, then clears his throat and then with a serious expression says to Obi.

"Obi-dono, you were ordered to stay with Shirayuki! Why are you not with her?" Obi, who kind of have this chill on his back, tries to explain himself while pointing at Yona.

"Well, you see... I thought this girl, was... um... the mistress?!" He looks at Mitsuhide's expression and shrugs off the chill by changing the subject.

"Either way! You found me!?" Obi tries to be silly.

"oh!?" Mitsuhide curiously glances at Yona. As he walks towards Yona and her group, Kiki grabs his arm and warns him.

"Mitsuhide-dono, we are needed in the Castle, Master Zen will be needing us. Obi-dono quickly find Shirayuki before Zen cuts up your throat!" With that, the three aides nod at each other and disappear. Yona, who overheard the last part of the conversation thinks to herself. _Ahh! So they are the aides around the second Prince... good to know._ Then she orders:

"Guys! We should find Hak, Yoon and Zeno before heading towards the castle. Come on guys!"

"But what about those people who just left?" Kija asks.

"We will see them later... we've got to regroup before doing anything else."

"If that's the case, we should search them from above, it's faster that way! Guys, I'm gonna take the Princess!" The green dragon suggests while picking up and carrying Yona to the roof.

"WAAAAAIT!" Kija yells out in objection. But it was too late, Jae-Ha and Yona are already up in the air. As Yona looks down at Kija, she waves while telling something to the green dragon.

"Jae-Ha, that wasn't very nice. You should've gotten their approval first."

"What does that matter, we dragons serve you, Princess! So it's not like you objected to this!?" Jae-Ha grins. _Right!_

* * *

As Kija groans, Shin-Ah taps Kija's shoulders.

"Yes. I'm alright. I'm just agitated that the Green Dragon has that leg of his, and how he always does what he wants on his free will." Shin-Ah taps Kija's shoulders again.

"Stop it! Let's just find those two." As the Blue and White Dragon walk around on the streets, searching in shops and markets, they suddenly heard:

"Ahh! This is delicious! May I buy a bag of this?" When they look at who's the familiar voice. Kija yells out:

"Look! IT's Yoon! Yoon, where's the Yellow Dragon? Wasn't he with you?"

"Oh! Hey! Kija and Shin-Ah! Well, we were together a while ago, but I think I lost him when I went to the bathroom. I actually WAITED for him for like an hour before I decided to leave that spot."

"Well, let's go back! He might be waiting for us. The Princess wants us to regroup, later, we're going to the Castle." Kija explains.

* * *

Near the bathroom stalls, Zeno sits on a boulder, he thinks: _I know I shouldn't have disappeared for an hour when Yoon was in the bathroom, but the kids were so sad. I had to help them. But I should've checked the time... ughhh! This is hopeless, I wonder when will Yoon and the others find me._

"Oh!?" Zeno sees the sandals of someone familiar. _I think I've seen these sandals before. Where was it again?_

"Zeno?! What are you doing?" Hak asks as he sits next to Zeno. _Ah! It's Hak!_

"Well, I lost Yoon, I... I was just with him, but kind of got side tracked." Zeno says as he chuckles softly.

"Well, you are not alone, I lost the Princess when I was with her."

"WHAT?! SHE'S NOT IN DANGER IS SHE?"

"No! I'm not worried. She probably saw something shiny and probably the green dragon followed her. Because I saw him sneaking before."

"Really?! Because I was with some kids and overheard their parents saying something about a man in the shadows following a red head girl." Zeno explains. Hak immediately stands up.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I did say I heard them saying that. But you just said that the Green Dragon is keeping an eye on Yona. So we are okay." Zeno reassures Hak.

"if you say so. But still -" As Hak is about to finish his sentence, something lands in front of them.

"HA! Found you Hak & Zeno!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I guess the point of this chapter is to see the characters odd behaviours... - but the next chapter will be on track hopefully... Comments anyone? Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on! We're like the entertainers for the King and the second Prince." Zeno said in a bit of a rush.

"No can do. You need an identification card, or at least something that proves to us that you got permission to come in." One of the guards ordered.

"What are we gonna do?" Yoon whispered to Yona.

* * *

 **30 minutes ago,**

"Finally! We can rest!" As Yona, Hak, Jae-Ha and Zeno arrived near the Clarines Castle. They saw two guards in front of the Castle's entrance, and a short guard facing away from the group. When the guard who was facing away turned his head towards the tree, his bright blue eyes glimmered as he blew a whistle. A beautiful bird flew above the group. Yona realized what that guard was doing and said in a hissed voice.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" After a few minutes, Yona peaked up, and the third guard disappeared. Zeno yawned as he cared-freely said:

"Now we just have to wait for the others to get here." Jae-Ha was about to hit Zeno's head, but stopped as Yona spoke:

"While we wait, we should make a plan to get inside the castle. " She kept the third guard to herself, because she wasn't sure if it was-. Either way, Hak knew that Yona was keeping a secret, but he didn't push it. He asked calmly.

"What are you gonna do Princess Yona?"

"Well, we have to figure something out. I'll have to ask Yoon about something."

 **After a minute or two,** the group heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Shin-Ah?! You see the princess?" Kija asked loudly. Yoon dumbly asked.

"Why are you guys hiding?" And that got Kija, Yoon and Shin-Ah to duck down into the bushes. Yona asked Yoon.

"Do you have some costumes that look like entertainers?"

"Yeah! I think I do." Yoon affirmed as he searched in his bag.

"Why entertainers?"

"Oh because I heard some people in town says that the King invited some entertainers! I just hope they haven't went in yet."

* * *

 **Now in present time,**

"You are not allowed to come in unless you give us a permission slip or an identification card." The guard repeated. Both guards knew what Zen told them: _Make sure to not let them in until Shirayuki comes. I'm sure she's interested in a girl like her. But just don't let them in until Shirayuki comes._

"Ughh! This is so stupid." Jae-Ha muttered under his breath. At that moment, Shirayuki and Obi appeared in front of the guards.

"Hi Ulkir and Eigan, how's it going?" Shirayuki smiled. The two guards pointed their heads to the people at the back of her. When Shirayuki and Obi turned around their heads, Obi started laughing.

"Ughh! I really wanna hit him." Jae-Ha commented under his breath. But Obi heard that.

"What? Wanna say that louder?!" Obi stuck his right ear out as if he needed to hear it clearly. Shirayuki smacked Obi's back.

"Don't be disgraceful to our entertainers. They are our entertainers right?" Shirayuki asked the guards. The guards gave a unsure look, but Obi handled this well.

"What are you talking about mistress? They're the people I bumped into when I thought I was following you." Shirayuki was suddenly confused. But as she looked closer to the girl in a hood, she jolted.

"Wait! You know them Obi?"

"Well, not really, I just bumped into them, mister and miss were also there."

"What?"

"I'll tell the story inside. We should get going. Ulkir and Eigan? Those people are not entertainers they're fakes!" Obi said as a joke. But Shirayuki didn't move. She observed the girl in the hood, facing down.

"Hi, I'm Shirayuki, a Court Herbalist here. I think we met before. Sorry! I was in a rush. What are you doing here?" Shirayuki friendly asked.

"Um… well, I'm Yona a -" With a nudge of Hak's shoulder beside Yona. Yona continued.

"—A princess from Kouka castle. We are here to visit actually." Yona took off her hood and her earrings of the Kouka castle appeared. Obi, who was shocked at this started stuttering.

"HUH? But… but…"

"Don't Obi! Let us just let them in." Shirayuki ordered, and then towards Yona and her group: "We have a lot to talk about. It is my pleasure for this visitation. But I think you should report to the King before doing anything else. Here I will lead you to him." And the entrance gates opened.


	5. Chapter 5

The entrance gates opened to Clarines Castle. Yona and her group, with Shirayuki and Obi walked from the entrance to a terrace where guards duel against each other in sword fight. Shin-Ah was tempted to practice, but restrained. As they passed the guards, Shirayuki greeted them warmly. Within the castle, one of Zen's servants called out to Shirayuki.

"Ah! Shirayuki! You're back! The second Prince would like to speak to you later, meet him at the alter."

"Okay!" Shirayuki replied and they all headed towards the center of the castle, where King Izana Wistaria was sippin his tea. As they knocked on his door, a servant, who was also good friends with Shirayuki opened it.

"Hi Shikito, I have brought some guests to the palace." Shirayuki formerly said.

"Come in." A voice from the back called out. The group entered the room.

"Your majesty, the mistress has brought some visitors." Obi kneeled down as the others also kneeled with him. Hak stopped Yona from kneeling. He gave a face signaling to stay.

"Yes. I can see that, and it seems like you are royalty Miss?" The King asked. Yona took off her hood, curtseyed while she introduced herself.

"King Izana Wistaria, I'm Princess Yona from Kouka Kingdom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kouka Kingdom? Which castle?" King Izana asked.

"The Hiryuu Castle, your Majesty." Yona answered. Yoon shuffled as he adjusted his position. Yona then remembered the gifts.

"Your Majesty, we've also brought some presents. If you may accept this," Zeno handed the present to Yona, who gave it to Shikito. Shikito gave it to King Izana, who looked at it carefully. It was a charmed ornament from Princess Yona's jewelry box back home.

"It looks beautiful." King Izana grimaced, which Obi and Shirayuki almost gasped out of surprise. "Shirayuki, please bring our guests to the center of the castle. Let them be well taken care of."

"Yes You're majesty." And they all left King Izana's room.

* * *

In the hallway, Obi had an idea.

"Ooh! Miss, before going to the center of the castle, we can bring our new friends to Master, I'm sure he will be happy to see new faces!" Shirayuki put her hand towards Obi's forehead.

"Obi, are you sure you aren't sick? How can we disrupt him at a time like this?" Then she faced Yona and gang.

"Sorry guys. But at a time like this, with the festival and everything, I need to get back to my work." Shirayuki was about to head back when Yoon stopped her way and asked nicely.

"Then who will lead us to the center of the castle? Where do we stay?" Shirayuki looked around and sighs. There were no guards to be seen, _I guess the guards are all preparing for this evening's party, and the maid did say that Zen was waiting for me._

"Fine. I'll let you guys meet Zen." Yona smiled understandingly. From the way that Shirayuki spoke about the Second Prince, she knew that there was a special bond between Shirayuki and the Second Prince. The group all followed Shirayuki and Obi to the altar.

As the group got closer to the altar, Yona silenced the group with a swoosh of her hand.

"Prince Zen, it's my pleasure to finally meet you." Yona greeted formally. The back of Zen stayed still. Shirayuki called.

"Zen? Some guests are here to stay." Zen didn't budge.

"I know." He turned around. Yona instantly recalled the moment of the short guard who disappeared in a blink of an eye. When Zen saw Yona's recognition, he smiled. Yona asked.

"So, the bird? That's—"

"I sometimes go outside of the castle to see the outside world. In that moment, I was training my messenger bird." Shirayuki blinked.

"Ah! You guys met before?"

"No no. I'm just astonished to see a Prince like him. It's nice to see a sense of duty." Yona said haughtly. Hak secretly smiled. Yona pushed Hak away.

"Hak, no smiling." Hak immediately got into a stern face.

"Like this, Princess." This made Yona laugh. Zen was surprised.

"You're a Princess?" Yona stopped laughing, and replied back.

"Yes. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Princess Yona from Kouka Kingdom, and these are my friends."


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

After getting to know a bit of the group that Shirayuki brought in to Zen, Zen asked.

"Since, the King has already given a signal to stay, why don't all of you go to a party this evening. Everyone's dressed up and it will be nice to see some festivity in Clarines." Zen looked around and saw the four dragons.

"You guys, well, you guys need a full on do-over, unless you guys are planning to be entertainers during the ball?"

"Ball?" Yona was impressed. She looked at Hak for approval, and when Hak gave her the sign, she grabbed Shirayuki and yelled.

"Prince Zen, I'm borrowing her!" The girls ran. The four dragons were about to follow her, when Hak stopped them. He asked the Prince.

"Prince Zen, I think that these four will dress up like entertainers. It will be entertaining for the audience." He seriously looked at them in a dark aura, then he grabbed them all and whispered in a huddle.

"Don't let yourself stand out too much. We can consider this a foreign village. Just breathe like this will be your last day." The four dragons nodded excessively and disappeared. Yoon asked.

"What about me?" Hak grabbed Yoon and said.

"We're gonna dress up. See you later Prince Zen." Zen blinked twice in confusion. _Now, where are they going, without my instructions to get those costumes I don't think they will find something before the ball._ After a few minutes of the two not turning around, Zen sighed and walked back to his study room, where he continued his work.

* * *

Yona and Shirayuki arrived at Yona's guest room. A maid appeared as the door opened and greeted them both.

"Ladies! The Second Prince has already prepared your dresses for the ball this evening." Yona was once again impressed. _How does that Prince know things?_ She then thought of the moment when Prince Zen 'trained' the messenger bird. _Don't tell me, he knew that I was gonna visit the Castle... hmm... this needs some investigation._ Shirayuki pranced around while holding her dress.

"La, la la! la la!" She sang. Yona smiled. But she needed to know if Prince Zen knew something that she also should know. Because this is much of a coincident. No? Shirayuki interrupted Yona's thoughts.

"Princess Yona? Are you gonna go wear your dress?" Yona looked down at her off-white cream color base, with pink jewels on the front of her neck and lacy at the arms. There was also a white sewn like a sweater pattern sleeves. The dress was long until her ankles. Flow-y and knitted neatly together on the ends of the dress. Yona was in the private bathroom, putting her dress on and looking in the mirror. On the counter of the mirror, there lay four types of necklaces. Yona picked one; it matched her pink jeweled dress. The necklace was heavy, silver with big pink jewels all around. She tied up her hair with an off-white ribbon. She started curling up all the hair strands to lift up her face.

All the while, Shirayuki was in the bedroom, wearing her dress. Her dress was baby blue color with a shimmery gold veil. The baby blue color was not that harsh that it clashed with her Apple-baum hair. But it was a creamy baby blue color that does not wash up her face. There were many accessories to bling the dress up, since it was simple to wear and simple as a look. She put everything together and thought that she was missing something. Her hair should be up and she needed a necklace. When Yona came out of the bathroom, Shirayuki gasped.

"Princess Yona! Wow. You look amazing!" Yona blushed.

"Thank you. Oh! the necklaces are in there. Here let me to your hair!" Both girls went into the bathroom. Shirayuki picked a necklace that was gold and blue; round beaded and heavy like Yona's. As Yona tied up Shirayuki's hair, they chatted.

"Shira! You're hair is so beautiful! Wait. Could I call you Shira? You could call me Yona." Shirayuki was happy that Princess Yona asked.

"Yes. Sure Yona!" They both giddied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Prince Zen was surprised to see the four dragons dressed up in costumes. He didn't think that they would find those costumes anywhere in the castle. Jae-Ha was dressed like a joker, Zeno was dressed as a baby lion, Kija was dressed up like a juggler and Shin-Ah? Nothing, he wore his mask and a fur coat. Zen wasn't really sure what Shin-Ah was. But at least it didn't create any suspicion.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki keep an eye on those four. I'm gonna get Shirayuki." Zen goes up the stairs to Yona's room and knocked.

"Coming!" He heard Shirayuki's voice, and smiled. When Shirayuki opened the door and saw Zen alone, she almost squealed. Instead she blushed.

"Shira? Who is it?" Yona comes out from the private restroom, and smiled genuinely. Zen blushed a bit, thinking _was that a nickname?_

"Ah! It's nice to see you again Prince Zen." Zen was wearing a navy blue suit and a lighter shaded blue tie. Shirayuki blushed because it matched what she wore. Yona smiled and subtly left the room.

"I'll let you two talk. Where's the ball?" Zen without looking away from Shirayuki answered.

"On the ground floor." And Yona disappeared. Zen was finally alone with Shirayuki. He walked closer to her, close enough to kiss her. But he closed in on her ear and whispered:

"You are so beautiful Shirayuki. I actually don't want anyone to see you in this. I just want to be with you alone." He then moved away. Shirayuki was almost red as an apple.

"Shirayuki? Are you okay?" Shirayuki covered her eyes. Zen was about to asked what's wrong but after a few sniffs, she muttered.

"Zen... thank you." She wiped her eyes, gave a quick kiss on his cheek and then ran to the stairs. Zen was stunned at first but then smiled as he walked to Shirayuki.

"Ready? My Princess?" Zen asked.

"Yes!" Shirayuki's eyes sparked as they walked down the stairs to the ball.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

The Party Begins! Everyone dressed so nicely, and background classical music was playing. Shirayuki and Zen, hand-in-hand greeted the guests. King of Clarines sat on his chair at a balcony inside the castle and viewing the scene at a bird's eye view. At a corner where all the food was placed were Kija and Zeno eating like pigs. Shin-Ah with his mask quietly observed the scene. Hak was trying to detain Jae-ha from scaring the guests. Soon, Yona found Hak.

"Hak! I need to ask you something!" Hak and Jae-ha were stunned by the dress.

"Yona! You look-" But Yona cut them off.

"No time for that, I need Jae-ha to look into something for me." Jae-ha replied.

"With pleasure dear!"

"it's about Prince Zen, I think he knows something that I should know. Could you please discretely investigate him. Find out what he's been up to from the time we first saw him." Without another word, Jae-ha disappeared. He jumped up like a circus-freak and went to the second floor. Over there, Obi was watching Jae-ha. He stopped him when he entered a hallway.

"What are you doing?" Obi asked.

"None of your concerns." Jae-ha said.

"Um, this is my Castle, you should listen to me." Jae-ha chuckled and then said:

"Try and catch me!"

* * *

At the ball, Yona and Hak greeted the guests. Hak whispered to Yona.

"Princess, it's enough, can we go eat for a bit." Yona answered back.

"No Hak. I want to wait for Jae-Ha to come back with news." Hak looked up and frowned.

"I don't think Jae-Ha is doing what you asked for." Yona also looked up and saw Obi and Jae-Ha playing tag. Instantaneously, Zen and Shirayuki were by their sides.

"Princess, Hak, may we take a breather together?" Yona looked back at Obi and Jae-Ha worriedly and then nodded at Zen.

* * *

At the balcony outside, the four stayed silent until Zen spoke first.

"I know what you are doing. You are trying to know why I know a lot of information about you Princess Yona." No response.

"The thing is, I know that you're from a castle of another dimension or from another era. I had a feeling that I will meet a princess today. But I didn't know that it would be from another era. What I know is that you came from a portal in midtown. So…"

"That's where I come in!" Shirayuki announced.

"I just heard from Zen about where you came from. I didn't know it was from another era. But my role here is to make a potion for you guys. Under certain circumstances, a new portal will be opened, and the desired destination will be revealed once you travel through the portal. I know this might be a lot to take in, but take some time and think about it." After that, Shirayuki and Zen went back to the ball. Yona and Hak were taken aback. _Portal? Potion? Under certain circumstances? What?_ Yona looked at Hak, and could see that Hak is also digesting the new information. Yona tried to piece the journey together.

"So, Hak, tell me if something's incorrect. We were in the Earth tribe's territory, and then a swirl gradually came close and we were all sucked into it. Does that mean the swirl was a portal to Clarines?" Hak didn't say another. Yona continued.

"If that's the case, then the Prince and Shirayuki want to help us go back to our time period, so a potion is needed?" Hak replied.

"Yes. I think so. But under what circumstances?" And they both contemplated.

* * *

As the night of the ball got closer to an end, many important guests started to leave. Soon, all the guests left, and the King Izana went to bed. The guards were all having a party of their own. A group of particular guards had some female friends. These girls were loud and drunk. But that didn't stop them from asking around to play a game.

"It's called 'Spin the Bottle!' Come and play!" During that time, Yona and Shirayuki were using the facilities. Zen and Hak were waiting for them outside. Zen was dressed up as a guard, while Hak changed back to his regular clothes with his staff. The girls spotted them and called out.

"Woohoo! You boys should come and play!" Zen looked at the guards who brought these drunk girls. The guards were also totally wasted. Hak whispered to Zen.

"We shouldn't." But then the girls kept whining about it, so the two forfeited just as Yona and Shirayuki came out of the facilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Exams are over! so to celebrate a new day, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?" Shirayuki and Yona walked out of the facilities, changed into everyday clothing and asked.

"Uh! Nothing!" Hak and Zen looked at each other, scared. The girls on the other side said otherwise.

"We're playing 'spin the bottle'! Wanna join us?" Shirayuki was about to agree when Yona got a whip of smell.

"Wait. What did you drink? Is that drugs? I don't like this Hak. I don't like this one bit." The four dragons descended near the Princess.

"Princess Yona? What do you not like?" One of the guards intercepted, trying to pick a fight.

"Come on, come on you guys. Let's be friends. The girls wanna play 'Spin the Bottle' let them." Another guard, who looked older than the first said. Zen was about to grab the first guard and make him explain himself. But Obi, Mitsuhide and Kiki-donos were all present and Zen didn't want to make a big commotion so he refrained from targeting anyone. Shirayuki faintly asked.

"What are the rules to this game?" One of the girls answered.

"The rules are no rules. When you spin a bottle and it lands on another person, you must kiss them, the second time needs to be with tongue and the third time, needs to last around 2 minutes. But we are gonna alter the procedure, if the bottle lands on another gender, we do the original, but if it lands on the same gender, we can high-five them after blowing a kiss. What do you say?" Everyone was astounded. Yona and Shirayuki blushed, when the guys except Hak, Yoon and Zen were fantasizing. The two girls were about to say no, when they heard:

"YESS! Let's play let's play!" Hak glared down at Jae-ha who spoke, and put an arm around a random girl. Hak was about to break his neck, when the drunken girls all gathered to Hak and whooshed him into playing. Zen grabbed Shirayuki, and asked in a quiet voice.

"Shirayuki? Let's run away?" Shirayuki looked at Yona's angry and sad expression, she made a decision.

"No. I can't leave Yona alone. Let's just see the first round." Zen nodded. He asked.

"Is there elimination round?" The drunken girls shook the heads. _Okay, I'll try to survive this first one. After that, I'm leaving…_ He looked back at his subordinates and they also seem fine to take part in this risky game.

* * *

All the participants went to the ground floor, in a room and were all sitting in a circle. Yona was with Zeno on one side of the circle. While, the rest of the dragons and Hak were sitting on the left side of her. Shirayuki was sitting next to Obi, who was sitting next to some drunken girls. Zen, Kiki and Mitsuhide sat together, but opposite to Shirayuki. Yona and Shirayuki were nervous about this game. But even so, Hak and Zen were giving angry expressions. The dragons were excited, and Yoon squished near Yona, for the drunken girls not to be near him. One of the guards said:

"Let's begin!"

* * *

A couple of moments later, the drunken girls were all sulking because they spun that bottle to their guard friends and kissed them. It was not that exciting for the girls. The light was dim in the room, so not a lot of faces were seen. It was Zen's turn. Everyone was quiet, because all the drunken girls thought he was cute and wanted a chance to kiss him. Zen's close friends couldn't help think that this might be a destiny recall. Zen took in a deep breath, and spun that bottle. After, for what it seemed like eternity, the bottle stopped moving and pointed to… Shirayuki. All of his subordinates sighed in relief as the drunken girls sighed in hopelessness. But Zen's smile grew, They both leaned in and kissed. Zen whispered in Shirayuki's ear.

"I think we are bounded together for eternity." Shirayuki whispered back.

"Yes. For eternity, I'm okay with that." For a moment, Shirayuki thought that they were alone, because of the dim lights, but a few whistles and a howl from a drunken guard separated the two. Zen said.

"Since, I played my round, Shirayuki! Let's go." The girls complained, but they stopped as soon as they saw Zen's dart eyes. Zen's subordinates wanted to follow them, but Zen shook his head slightly. One of the girls asked.

"Then who's gonna spin the bottle next?" Zen grimaced and said.

"What about Obi, the guy next to my lady." Obi was then the center of attention. Zen and Shirayuki escaped. Meanwhile, Yona was blushing. She didn't think that seeing someone so close together would really kiss so intimately. She loved Soo Won, but to kiss in public? _Yikes!_ Yoon felt Yona's uneasiness, and was about to say something, but seeing Hak's unwavered eyes on Yona. He knew that Hak had feelings for her. Yoon patted Yona's back for support while saying:

"Yona, it's okay. We are with you till the end." Yona's worries vanished.

"Thanks Yoon."

After a few rounds without Zen and Shirayuki, it was Hak's turn. Hak didn't believe in destiny, he believed in his will power. So who ever he had to kiss would just be a kiss, nothing more and nothing less. The bottle spun until it stopped to a girl with purple eyes. She was wasted for sure because she was slurring all her words.

"Ah! It'sss…. Meeee?" The girls on her side squealed.

"OMG. You got that Dark mysterious guy to kiss. Good Luck! Lucky!" Hak didn't care about them, he just needed to get this over with. He leaned in as the-so-called Lucky stayed still. Yona was in the middle watching the whole thing. She didn't like the fact that Hak had to kiss someone else. At that moment, she wanted Hak to be _hers_ only. Before they kissed, Yona yelled.

"STOP!" Hak suddenly froze. But Lucky didn't, she kissed him right on the lips. Yona was terrified that her head was dizzy and suddenly weighed a ton. She collapsed as she heard Yoon shouting out her name.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, at the head Pharmacist Garrack Gazelt's office, Hak was beside Yona, who was in a bed. After the faint, the game ended subtly, the drunken girls who were somewhat sober except for Lucky, exited the castle. Zen, who changed in his Prince-like attire, disciplined those guards for letting those girls into the castle. Apparently, those girls were Western visitors from the other side of the world that played this game often just to get guys flaunting over them. Zen was disgusted and so he said to the guards.

"The punishment is to self-train until the next morning when it's official training session with Kiki-dono. The punishment ends after training with Kiki-dono." He then looked at Kiki-dono to reconfirm her understanding.

"Yes. Prince Zen." Kiki said as the guards also said that. They all ran to the fields and did laps.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Yona finally woke up and peeked at Hak who was looking out the window.

"Hak?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Come closer." Yona motioned with her arm. Hak came closer to her. She smacked him on the face.

"Idiot Hak! Don't think you can escape for what you did." Yona pulled over her covers.

"Princess, you saw I did freeze when you said stop." Hak tried to explain himself.

"But you still kissed her. You should've dodged like in battling." Yona commented under her covers. Hak grimaced, because he thought Yona as a child.

"Like this?" He grabbed Yona's body with the covers. It tickled Yona, and she started laughing. The four dragons and Yoon came into the room.

"What's so funny?" Kija asked. What they saw was Hak and Yona fighting with their hands flapping at each other.

"Don't be mean Princess, Hak was by yourself worriedly until now." Yoon said.

"Well, he should've thought the consequences after kissing Lucky." Yona crossed her arm together and hmphed!

"Well, he didn't want to eat until you woke up!" Yoon said. Hak glared at Yoon.

"What? It's true!"

"Really? Hak!? You didn't eat anything?" Yona was about to forgive him when she realized that he had the energy to tackle her.

"But you had the energy to defend yourself against me?!" She looked suspiciously at Hak. At that moment, Shirayuki came into the room.

"Ah! You guys. Don't scare me. Yona? I see you're alright!"

"Shira! Hey!" Yona smiled widely at her. The yellow dragon whispered to the green dragon.

"How come we never see Yona smile like that?" The white dragon smashed the yellow dragon's head.

"Idiot, Princess Yona always smiles so brightly at us!" The yellow dragon slowly recovered his head. Yona was standing up next to Shirayuki.

"You guys, could you please leave? I'm gonna change? Shirayuki needs to check me." Yona stood up and crossed her arms again. She didn't look happy.

"Yes Princess Yona." And they all scurried out the door including Hak.

"You know those boys, they are great! But I just sometimes need to be alone. And it's hard for them to leave me alone." Yona complained.

"I know what you mean Yona. I'm always treated like an outsider, but I know that Zen, Obi, Kiki and Mitsuhide are always right behind, supporting me. So I don't feel excluded." Shirayuki explained her situation.

"You have it nice though. You have Zen by your side."

"But you also have Hak, and the four dragons plus Yoon. I see the way they look at you. They really are on your side. Don't be too harsh on Hak." Yona sighed after thinking about what Shirayuki said.

"I guess, I should forgive him. Shirayuki?"

"Yes."

"We're still gonna be good friends when I leave this Kingdom right?"

"Of course. You are the second redheaded girl I know. I won't forget you." And with that, they hugged it out. Shirayuki finished looking at Yona's well-being, and they left the room.

They went to the courts, where the four dragons were training with Mitsuhide-dono. Zen and Hak were sword fighting, while Yoon watched them. Yona sat next to Yoon in the shades, while Shirayuki left to work.

"Thank you Yoon for talking in some sense in me. I feel better already!"

"Where's Shirayuki?" Yoon asked.

"I think she's working on that potion for us."


	10. Chapter 10

Shirayuki's perspective:

Back in her work station with Ryuu, Shirayuki was thinking of the potion to open up a portal.

"Ryuu? Is there a plant that somehow opens up a portal when they need to have a certain circumstance?"

"Hm… There's no such plant that can open up a portal. But I did read Gynura aurantiaca, a purple passion vine that came from Southern Asia. I think we have imported some here. But you have to check with the Head Pharmacist. She knows more about the importation."

"Okay thanks." Shirayuki ran to Garrack Gezelt's office.

"Head Pharmacist? Are you here?" Shirayuki said as she knocked on her door. A few moments later, Garrack Gezelt appeared yawning.

"Yes. Shirayuki? What's wrong?"

"Head Pharmacist, I have a question for you. Do we have Gynura aurantiaca?" Garrack Gezelt yawned again.

"You mean that stinky Purple passion vine? I think we have it in a sub green house room in the green house. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I need to make a portal for Princess Yona and her group. Is it true that that Purple passion vine can make a portal?" Garrack Gezelt was suddenly alert.

"A portal plant? That's not bad. I've heard legends saying that Gynura aurantiaca can make it. But it has to be made well in order to create a portal. If you can actually make a portal work, that would be a breakout news for the whole country. Work hard Shirayuki!" And with that, Shirayuki was in the library all afternoon and evening. She even skipped supper, because she was so intrigued by the overflowing information on Gynura aurantiaca. A lot of information were theoretically speaking. But nothing actually been tested it. Shirayuki went to her lab station, and started drawing samples of the Purple Passion Vine and diluted, mixed it with different substances and finally, at an instant, got the right color to drink for a portal to be created. But that color disappeared right after it was seen.

"Shirayuki?" Zen called as he walked into the library.

"you haven't eaten yet. Come eat!"

"Oh! Zen. I didn't see you. I'm trying to work out this portal plant. I got the color but it was just an instant. I need to know how to stabilize the color—Woah! What's that smell? It smells really good."

"it's Roasted chicken with boiled broccoli." _Boiled broccoli? Hm…The head Pharmacist did say that Gynura aurantiaca had a terrible smell._ Shirayuki thought as she took the plat from Zen and started eating. _The broccoli is soft after boiled, but not too soft to take away the flavor._ With that Shirayuki found a solution to the portal plant experiment. She quickly finished her late dinner and kissed Zen goodnight. She went back to her lab station where Ryuu was asleep. She crushed Gynura aurantiaca leaf into a test tube. Next, she added the ingredients to make the solution mixture shiny. But that shine just took a few seconds before everything dissolved. She put the test tube onto a heating mantle, and boiled it until 124 degree Fahrenheit. Ryuu scratched his nose as he moved. Shirayuki opened a window. _The smell was worse than the original plant._ She pinched her nose as she worked. But after a few minutes, the solution permanently kept color that she wanted. After cooling the solution off and putting a cap on it, she released her nose and lifted the test tube to the moon. It sparkled and shined brightly. The recipe for this portal plant was finished.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Gynura aurantiaca_ is an actual plant, but the function on being a portal plant isn't true. It's all fiction. But the characteristics of the plant are real.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** So here it is! The final chapter of AnS x AnY! I hope you liked the whole story. It was a pleasure to write this story! Thanks for the reviews! And without further ado, let's read!

* * *

It was midnight, the darkness outside was quiet as Yona and Hak were sitting on a bench outside, looking at the stars.

"They look just like our stars at home." Yona commented. Hak was preoccupied with a thought that bothered him. He side-glanced at Yona before asking:

"Do you still love Soo Won, Princess?" Yona didn't budge, but her face was sad.

"I don't know." Hak was about to comment when Yona continued.

"But I do know that the person who's always by my side is you. And that will never change. You love me right?" Yona asked innocently. Hak didn't say anything. He thought that his one sided love will disappear with him when his doom day arrived.

After an awkward silence formed between them, he glanced at Yona again, who was looking up at the night sky.

"You're beautiful." Yona was taken aback; she blushed. Instantaneous enough, Prince Zen arrived at the scene. Yona and Hak fumbled.

"Prince Zen? You need to stop appearing so suddenly. It's very bad for my heart." Prince Zen was wearing a robe over his pajamas. He bowed sincerely.

"Sorry Princess Yona. But I do have something to tell you guys." Shirayuki excitedly came outside too.

"Here, the potion is done. It may have a bad odor, but once you drink it, you must visualize your destination, and then the portal should open." Shirayuki gave Hak and Yona a cup of the potion. They looked down and suddenly a whoosh of bad odor perfumed their faces as Zen mentioned:

"Remember, it needs to be under a particular circumstance." Both Hak and Yona nodded while covering their noses. The particular circumstance was for them to take their bond to another level. Yona asked Zen sincerely.

"Prince Zen, may you please tell my friends to be prepared to enter the portal." Zen nodded and Shirayuki and him both take their leave.

"So Princess, what do you say? Ready?" Hak asked with his nose covered.

"Are _you_ ready Hak?" Hak didn't say anything but hugged Yona.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Yona had a tear in her eyes. She would miss Clarines and the people she met in this castle.

"Yes." And with that, the two kissed, drank the potion as fast as they could and that triggered a powerful portal to open.

* * *

In a distance, by a window, Yona, Hak, Yoon and the four dragons entered the portal. Shirayuki and Zen were at a window watching them. As soon as the portal closed, Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Wow! It worked! I've got to write a report on this. Zen, I gotta go! I'll see you in the morning." And Shirayuki ran off to her lab station. A speechless Zen froze for a moment, Obi-dono, who was lying on a tree branch, hoped down to see his master.

"Master? Are you alright?" Obi-dono waved around Zen's face. After a pause, Zen laughed out loud.

* * *

 **Epilogue – Yoon's perspective**

It has been a few days after traveling back to the Earth Tribe territory. Everyone safely made it. Yona and Hak's relationship didn't progressed after that. They were still partners in duty, but sometimes I think Yona and Hak glanced at each other without the other one knowing. The dragons didn't pay attention to it, but they often asked for the reason how the portal opened. Yona and Hak's answer to that was a solid slippage; they didn't say anything and always diverted the question with another question, or just changing the subject. Me, I know all this because I was always by Yona's side. I learned a lot from Prince Zen's subordinates, when they aren't in battle; to be a good ally, I must satisfy Yona's needs, whether it's cooking, sewing or just being there for her. Just like the High Priest Ik-Soo mentioned, _Words. There can be power in them. [But] sometimes [actions speak louder than words]._


End file.
